Introducing a new Titan
by NerdGirl2000
Summary: I am a demon a monster even why do I feel this way for him? Pleas Don't hate me I know its short but its not done yet! it my first one ever so tell me what needs to be fixed! BBx?
1. My Arrival

Chapter 1

I am evil. I know it seems silly to tell you this right of the bat, but I am and I know name is misleading, oh wait: My name is Serenity, though most mistake me for beautiful and innocent they do not fully understand what I am. I am the spawn of evil I have destroyed lives without lifting a finger my life is a sin. I am Serenity so here is my story.

When I arrived on Earth I believed maybe there could be a chance for me here,I let my hopes get the better of me. I could smell the happiness radiating off all the humans it made a small, happy, smile sneak on to my face. I quickly wiped it off when I realized that passer bys were starring its not like everyday a 17-year-old monster walked down the streets(well not looking how I do).I have paper pale skin, though flawless it disgusts me, My eyes are blue not just blue though piercing! My hair is brown and very long and I keep it pushed to one side of my head.I have ancient markings on my legs and arms in the color of midnight and a white silk yes i looked strange to all of these humans though none of them seemed alarmed surprised me, not in a bad way but sadly helped me play into the fantasy that life on Earth may work out.

I didn't know what to do really,it's not like many demons just sneak their way from Hell everyday or anything.I decided to ask someone where I was.I gracefully walked over to an elderly man and asked him where I was and to my surprise he answered with another question," Are you one of them Teen Titans, Missy " "Who are the Teen Titans?" I found my self curious."They are them superheroes who saved my daughter's life and they lives right here in Jump City." I was glad he answered both of my questions so I did not have to repeat myself(I was not yet used to talking human instead of Ancient Gruelstiant). "Why would you mistake me for a Titan?" I asked."Because you look like the kind of person they would recruit," he said rather rudely,"Now if your done with all of your silly questions I must go" he some odd reason the fact he called me a person made me giddy,I decided I should find this group and see if I could become a hero, maybe saving such delicate lives as humans would help repay the universe for being a living I walked away I once again felt that smile but this time I let it stay.


	2. Almost

Chapter 2 (Titans Tower)

"NO,NO WAY AM I EATING THAT STUFF!" Cyborg yelled at Beast Boy in the kitchen over some new tofu creation of his.

"Please its really good, Starfire likes it pleasssse!" Beast boy pleaded.

"You cant use Starfire as a point, the girl drinks MUSTARD!" Cyborg said obviously annoyed.

"Oh friends please stop the arguing I do not like you being upset with each other!" Starfire cried

" Don't worry Star its nothing serious its normal for those two to fight over food" Robin said trying to calm down the overly emotional alien.

"Friend Robin I do the understanding it is normal but why must they always fight it must ruin their friendship, does it not?" Starfire asked while wiping away a tear from her bright green eyes.

"Of course not Star all friends fight but me and BB are as close as ever"

"Ya Starfire don't worry Cyborg just doesn't care about animals that's all!" Beast Boy said, and with that the boys were wrestling. A swoosh of the door let the brawling boys know Raven had entered the kitchen for her morning cup of Herbal Tea.

"FRIEND RAVEN! You have descended from your room!" squealed an overly excited Tamaranian.

"Sadly I have to at some point don't I ?" spoke Raven sarcastically.

"Yes and may I ask you if you would like to do the hanging out today!" giggled Starfire obviously not getting the sarcasm and causing Robin to chuckle when of a sudden an ear piercing alarm went off causing the 5 teens to jump into action.

"TITANS THERE'S TROUBLE DOWNTOWN MOVE!" Called out the young leader.

(Downtown at the mall 15 min. later)

"Hive Five move out bef-" Jinx was cut off before she could finish her orders.

"Before what we get here? TITANS GO!" yelled Robin and with that they were off, kicking butt for the millionth about 20 minutes the Titans were falling behind, but would not give up.

"Looks like today isn't your lucky day?" laughed an evil pink haired teen.

"The Titans don't need luck!" Cyborg yelled to her and at the very moment shot her with his laser cannon knocking her off of her feet!


	3. The Titans meet Serenity

Chapter 3

At the same time Starfire shot Gizmo of Robin and knocked him through a wall.

"Thanks Star!" yelled the leader before resuming a good 20 feet from where Gizmo had landed stood a very lost and very confused Serenity. From where she was standing she could watch the battle. She had made up her mind that those were the Teen Titans, and to prove she could be a good guy and become one she would need to help them, right? She was not sure what to do if she were to enter the battle anywa-, her thoughts were interrupted when a green horse got thrown in her direction!Frightened and not wanting to be seen she sunk into the ground before the animal could land on she was sure it was gone she came back up and gathered her thoughts.I really should help it's getting pretty bad in there, but if I helped what if it went wrong and I killed one of the bad because their bad doesnt mean death,right?The young beautiful girl had finally made up her mind and was going to help the Teen Titans in battle.

Meanwhile with the Titans...

For some reason they just couldn't beat the HiveFive the Titans were losing and needed a miracle to a second later everyone froze unable to move! A young demon started to fade into detail in front of them all about 20 feet in the was surrounded in a glittery silver light, neither side knew exactly what was happening but both were hoping it would benefit of a sudden Jinx started to scream, and then Mammoth, and even Kyd Wicked. The Titans found out moments later they could once again move. Billy Numerous began to scream, then Gizmo and See-More. The Hive Five were on their knees screaming and then in unison they realized what was going on and where they were they looked confused,but then they looked at the floating girl and huddled together as if fearing for their started to float back to the floor and as she did the Five that were huddled seemed to back away slowly until they were in a corner.

"Now don't move" Serenity softly said with a voice as soft as silk.

"What did you do to them!"a harsh voice demanded to turned around so gracefully it made the one who asked feel bad.

"I am sorry to have interrupted but it looked like you needed help and I have been looking for you most of my day,I had to jump at the opportunity."Serenity spoke calmly.

"Yes but what did you do it seemed to cause them a lot of pain?" Robin spoke again kinder this time.

"Well honestly it caused them no pain at all."She said calmly once again.

"Really? They were scre-" the leader tried to question but was interrupted

"WHO CARES SHE KICKED SERIOUS BUTT DID YOU SEE HER IT WAS AMAZING!" Beast Boy yelled

"Ya that little lady did kicked some butt!" agreed Cyborg

"Oh yes she was quite amazing oh new friend what is your name!?"

"Serenity" she answered simply

"WONDROUS!" squealed Starfire as she went in for one of her bone crushing to the Titans surprise the hug didnt seem to bother the mysterious new girl, in fact she hugged her right back just as strong if not harder.

"Where are you from?" Raven asked eyeing the girls strange markings.

"Oh, um.. well...um.. hehe no where in particular" Serenity spoke not as calm and collected as she normally did which aroused suspicion in Raven and Robin but no one else seemed to notice.

"Where are you staying friend Serenity?" Starfire asked kindly

"I don't have anywhere to stay I guess I didn't really think everything through."

"Oh you must stay with us please oh Robin please"

"Ya Rob can she stay with us!" Starfire and Beast Boy begged

"I guess for a night or two.." Robin answered but the moment they were out of his mouth Starfire and Beast Boy had Serenity's arms and were dragging her to the T tower.

"I feel like this has happened before" Raven said then started to fly home leaving Robin to his thoughts.


	4. Beast Boys Decision

Chapter 4

"We live here in the T Tower" Beast Boy said smiling his big goofy could tell he was a dork all the bad jokes he told her the way he kept flirting with her but he was still sweet and she liked him.

"Wow Beast Boy its really amazing" Serenity said with aww.

"Dont thank him for the Tower I designed everything inside and out" Cyborg laughed.

"I don't know how I could ever possibly thank you for letting me stay here you have all been really kind." Serenity said sincerely.

"Well I have an idea if you REALLY want to repay me" Beast Boy said in a flirty tone.

"Dont worry Serenity you dont have to listen to him we mostly tune him out." Raven said sarcastically.

"Oh friend Serenity where are we going to have you sleep?" Starfire asked while flying about gathering blankets and pillows for her new-found friend.

"Wellllll I do have an open bunk" Beast Boy winked at Serenity then went to make a tofu be honest the way he had met Serenity made him think a lot about personality was nothing like her but there was definitely something.

"Um thank you for the offer but no thank you." Serenity replied blushing a little.

"Friend Serenity I have found a room for you to rest in it had belonged to a friend who also used to be on the Titans. I do believe you will sleep comfortably there!" Starfire

Meanwhile With Beast Boy (3 days later)

He couldn't believe it! He was being a total loser around the hott girl who was living in his teams house for a few days! I should just ask her out, ya ya that's whats I will do!he thought to himself. But how!? she's so pretty and mysterious and she kicks ass! BB come on stop being a wuss!


	5. Shopping With Starfire

Chapter 5

"That's odd" whispered Serenity to had taken her shopping and she had really been enjoying herself until it happened.

2 Hours ago

They were sitting down on a bench next to Starfires favorite store and out of the blue Star started to ask odd questions.

"Friend Serenity?"

"Yes Starfire"

"Why do you have such markings on your body?" Starfire asked innocently

"Oh well.." Serenity was surprised, but she did understand her markings were rather visible in her current had asked why she wore what looked like a hadn't felt like telling her why for it was such a long story she had just replied to her"Its all I have."Raven could tell by looking at her that she was not really the kind to wear Starfire type clothes so she took her shopping for a new were not many clothes that Serenity had liked so she had Raven had helped choose. She had a beautiful blue strapless top with beads around the top,a pair of skin-tight blue had chosen the pants because one leg came just above her knee and the other went all the way to her ankle,and for the first time she had a pair of shoes,they were ankle boots without a had one accessory she had made,she had decided not to tell the Titans it protected her from completely destroying the had a jewel, not just any jewel though this jewel kept her powers had placed the circular purple jewel onto a metal headband did a v formation across her forehead where the jewel sat beautifully in between her whole get-up looked good on her, in fact it looked so good that when she showed the team Beast Boy giggled weird and hid behind a had not understood what happened but Robin and Cyborg had, and they fell on the floor laughing.  
Serenity snapped back into reality and realized she had not yet answered the orange girls question.

"Starfire why do you want to know?" Serenity asked sounding more rude than intended.

"Oh I am the sorry if you do not wish to tell me i shall understand" the Tamaranian said timidly.

"Thanks Starfire,um hey how about we get lunch?" Serenity said trying to change the subject.

"OH YES and I have more questions about you let us go to the court of food and we may do the girl talk!"  
Starfire squealed and flew off leaving Serenity to follow.

"oh yay" she mumbled to herself then slowly started to follow.

Meanwhile with Starfire...

I do not understand friend Raven's worry I very much enjoy Beast Boy told me to ask of many questions so he may know how she feels for I know he is going to do the "asking her out." I do hope my friends will be very happy together, for I know Serenity is to kind to say I hope she does not say no for it will hurt my dear friend Beast Boy,how confusing the liking of someone Robin will ask me out and we may do the "double date" OH WHAT FUN THAT WOULD BE!Oh but what would Raven And Cyborg do for they do not "like each other" as robin likes me or Beast Boy likes Serenity.I should find them the dates so they may join us! Oh but friend Raven would be upset with did friend Serenity go?

Back with Serenity..

She was now reaching the food court and could see Starfire with what looked like frozen yogurt with pickles, mustard, and.. toothpaste?Where did she get this stuff!

"Oh friend Serenity there you are I believed I had lost you!"

"Don't worry I'm not lost, so um..hows your...food?" Serenity asked wanting to know how someone could down something so horrid.

"Oh it is wonderful it tastes much like the Glorndb from my home planet, WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY IT!"the Tamaranian asked holding up a spoonful to Serenity's face.

"Um no thanks I had a late breakfast."She replied trying not to hurt the pretty young Tamuranian's feelings.

"Oh do sit down I have many more questions for you!" Starfire squealed with a large smile on her face.

"Yayy.."Serenity said with fake enthusiasm as she sat in the red chair on the opposite side of her friend.

"What are all of your powers?, Robin has asked of me to ask of you."

"Oh um I have a lot I will give you the ones I use most deal?"

"OH yes that shall do" Starfire said before gulping down a spoonful of her "food".

"Well I can read minds,I see oras,I can teleport in a way, I shadow bend um-"

"Oooo what is the bend of shadow?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Well its like what Raven does but a little more powerful"

"Oh ok, does this mean you are more powerful than our friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Well yes but no, she is into dark magic which could easily overpower me with the right spell but my powers could beat her powers, but im not saying im better than her, or that I would fight her, though I know she doesn't trust me she still has been kind." Serenity explained to the doubted she understood but took her word when she said she did.

"Well friends Raven and Robin also wanted me to ask where you are from, they had said you "dodged the question".

"Well if I tell you all where I am from I should tell you all at the same time so tonight I will tell you,promise."

"Oh YAY Robin had thought you suspicious when you did not answer him but I told him he is acting overly!"

"Oh and friend Bea-" Starfire tried to ask but was cut off.

"Why wont they ask me myself everyone has questions for you to ask me,it makes no sense..OH im sorry Starfire please continue.

"Friend Beast Boy wanted me to ask you what you think about him?"

"W-what does he mean like a friend!?"Serenity asked suddenly feeling like something was flying in her she had heard that saying somewhere before she believed it was a girl had seen the boy she was in love with and claimed to have butterflies in her stomach,Serenity had found it preposterous and laughed but now understood butterflies can be in ones it made no sense,she did not "love" Beast Boy like the girl in the movie she?NO! That's impossible she couldn't, she-. had just met he was funny,and very nice to her but she didn't "love" him.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when the Tamaranian asked again.

"Hello..friend Serenity you have been starring at the can of trash for i believe 5 minutes, what do you think of friend Beast Boy he was very excited."

"Oh..sorry Starfire..uh..I have to go!"with that the beautiful young demon slipped through the floor beneath her and wound up back in the room she was staying in.


End file.
